What happens when Eli comes to Degrassi?
by LarissaxEli
Summary: so What happens when Eli rapes Clare?  coming on later n the story, he doesnt know her yet, just keep a look out.  will he regret it and change or will he just keep building up rumors with Bianca.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!

* * *

**

Author's note: hey, I'm new here so yea. Show some love 3 I know the character Eli on this story is completely out of character. I wanted to make THIS Eli like sort of a man-whore. Bad boy [: LOL. So yea I hope you like this and, yes, he will have a twin in this story [just like Munro has a twin, this "Eli" will have too.] and make sure after this chapter, review a name for his twin otherwise I will make one up and it won't be pretty. BTW, Julia isn't dead here. AND PLEASE SKIP TO CHAPTER 3 IF YOU DON'T WANT THE DETAILS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE THE BATHROOM STALL. But if you do, read chapter 2.

**_~O~_**

**Eli's P.O.V.:**

Today was the first of school. I started going to Degrassi this year. I really hoped that I found some beautiful girls that were willing to fuck me cause I was really getting sick of Julia. Ugh despite everything I did sort of miss Jessica [my x]... I mean even though we did have a terrible, terrible relationship she did know how to please me. Ah! Snap out of it. I'm looking for a new girl, a new hot girl that will fuck me when I want her to. (looks around the school) (p.s. school hasn't started yet) Oh there's one. (sees Bianca)  
I walk over to her.  
"Hey you're Eli, right?" She told me looking awkwardly because she was actually taller than me.  
I didn't really care about her knowing my name, "Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh I'm Bianca."  
Not a bad name, but i cant burge and tell her to "do the stuff", i need a plan."Well I sort of need some help. I'm new here so I don't know where the bathrooms are so... can you show me?"  
''Course." I walk with her just starring at her, "here you go." she pointed to a bluish yellow room with a dark blue open door.  
I'm stuck, whats my next move? she kinda looks slutty so she should get what i'm saying, you know.  
"Umm... are you going to go or just stare? Not that I have a problem" she bit her lip, i knew she would get it.  
"Nah I'll stare, I went before I left. But there is a reason I'm here."  
"What?" she starts to look at him walking inside the bathroom

"You." i start to kiss her roughly like i always do, girls like this always seem to love it. haha, i love these type of girls.

She starts to kiss to kiss me back. and this is how it all started...

this is what i do for my first day of degrassi, lets build a reputation.

* * *

**author's note 2: sorry its short but i wanted to cut out the dirty part because some may not like that. im new here so dont hate but give advice, im not so good at this and i need help sice this is my first story, chapter 1... so if you like, keep reading. if you dont, review whats wrong so i maybe fix it. Love, Larissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: hey so, this is the "dirty" or whatever you call it chapter. If you're not into reading it, there's a chapter 3. Thanks. Reviews anyone?**

**_~O~_~O~_**

**Eli's P.O.V.: (STILL BUT WILL BE CHANGED AS THE STORY MOVES)**

Me and Bianca are still kissing but you know where this gonna go:

We moved the handicap stall and i see a number on the stall "that's yours?" i joked.  
We were slowly still making-out, "Yeah" she lifts off her shirt to reveal two HUGE boobs, "Whoops looks like I forgot my bra."  
I laugh to myself thinking i am just about to have "it" with the school's skank. i know how to figure those stuff out even before school starts."Wow your huge!"

I start sucking on her boobs and she really seems to like it. she's loving it almost to the point where she's screaming. lets hope no teachers are here.

I take my shirt off and suck on them harder then before and she screams even louder. i stop and move lower totake off her pants. what a slut! she has no panties on. she is a skank. i decide to play a game of "the finger". i start to finger her and she enjoys it pretty much.

"Oh Elijah harder..." i kept fingering her. but i stopped, game over. i take my fingers out.  
"just call me Eli please." i hate that name, i always did. thats why jessica made the nickname eli.  
she yells at me thinking that i stopped for no reason, its true though."You tease!"  
"Oh don't start calling me nasty names yet." i go down with my head and put my tongue in her ... dont need to fill in the blank.

"Oh Eli..." eli does it again, pleasure giving is my middle name, after Billy. no one knows that. not even stupid julia. i move my tongue in circular motions... girls go crazy about that, even dudes [dont ask me, HUGE MISTAKE DONE IN FORTH GRADe] so i take my togue out after 5 decent minutes. this girl is crazy, now i have a boner... so embarrising.

"yum you taste so good." I said. for the 34,590 time in my life to girls. LOL i lost count of how many i dated or just how many i didnt date [by that i meant instead of doing all boring sorts of things like "getting to know each other" we just skipped to the bed part].

"My turn" she said. she took my pants off and saw my boner through my boxers. "Oh, did i do that hun?"

"Yes now fix it" it was more of like a command that always worked by getting a blow job by random people. she took off my boxers and started sucking the tip, majore pressure point. i just start moaning and put my hand on the back of her head. OH NO! She started to deep throat my "daddy" and i start moaning like crazy. she sucked even HARDER AND DEEPER. i couldn't stand it so i flipped her over onto the ground. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes"  
I entered slowly, pushing in and out, "tell me if it hurts."  
"Okay" she started to moan.  
I went a little faster.  
"Oh faster!"  
I did as she said.

"Harder!"  
she's being a little picky but knows what she wants.I went even harder. "Say my Name!"  
"ELIJAH FUCKIN GOLDSWORTHY!"  
I litterly rode her really fast "Elijah wasn't needed but oh well" (:  
her screams in pleasure are satisfying but nothing unlike the usual.  
I rode her as hard and as fast as I could go.  
She gets on top of me and rides me cow-girl style, this is new but awesome.  
"You are so amazing!" was all that could come out.  
"I know!" so conceited. one ting in common.  
we both had an orgasm... like that never happened before.

"that was fun." she said.

"hell yea!" i needed to ask her this just cuz... i like taking things from girls. "were you a virgin?"

she starts laughing like theres no tomorrow. kind of creepy but okay. "No. i would've said yes if you asked me this a little bfore second grade. they were small but i could deal." she looks at me. "were you?"

"no." bingo, two things we have in common.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: If you read chapter two, good. I worked up trying to think of what to write. If you didn't because you don't like the topic, that's okay. So if you need to catch on here's what happened: they went into the boy's bathroom in the handicap stall, and did. So I hope you continue reading because this is only the beginning.**

**_~O~_~O~_~O~_**

**Eli's P.O.V.:**

"Let's get dressed." I said.  
she gave me a look. "I don't want to."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Sleep here." she closed her eyes and laid there. this bathroom is disgusting. i needed an out.  
"Ha-ha, silly we have school" and this is my master pan, nice going Eli.  
"Oh yeah, school." she sid sarcasticly.  
"C'mon I'll help you up."  
"Thanks."  
"Well see you." was the last thing i said...TO HER!  
"bye." she smiled.

We get out and I walk her to class. What a day. Or a couple of minutes. Who's next on my menu? Ah, Bianca was amazing. I've got to say. I heard Drew rejected her but I don't see how.

I'm walking and minding my own business and then boom! I knew walking backwards is never good. I turn around and I bumped into this nice looking younger girl. I don't go for types like these but staying with the same type is also annoying. So I gave it a shot by just trying to help her with her books. Simple stuff like that might get me in the janitor's closet with her. This young lady has the prettiest looking eyes. She has short curly light brown hair which kind of amuses me somehow. She doesn't dress slutty like all the others. To me she just kind of stood out. I like that. And she also wore the funniest looking shoes. She's a NICE target. You never know what nerds do in bed, you never know… it's like her light blue eyes just called to me. She has a bruise on her face.

I should snap out of it. I might crack and Julia might find out somehow. Julia is my girlfriend at the moment but of course, I take on and off breaks from a relationship (not that she knows of).

Back to this mysterious girl, as I bumped into her, she dropped her books and glasses and I stepped on them by accident.

"I think they're dead" I said as I held the glasses handing them back to her. Me and my obnoxious self

"that's okay… I had laser eye surgery." the youngster said.

"let me at least help you, I'm Elijah but call me Eli." she seemed nice.

"Clare, nice to meet you." Clare. i kept repeating that name on my mind.

We shook hands and I cannot believe I feel like asking her this,

"what classes you have?"

I barely paid attention but that's okay, I want her to get into me. So I felt like making her talk and smile to unnecessary things because soon, she'll be mine and the next day, she won't. cuz I'm like that.

her sweet cracked voce said, "for first I have" … blah blah blah blah blah… "for fourth I have English" … blah blah blah.

I have English for fourth period. This means I actually get to play with her brain before I get with her. Oh, this can be fun.

She finished talking and I wanted to say something to end this.

"well cya soon, meet you at fourth period… and is that a bruise on your face?" i needed to end this thing so...

she gave a face, and covered herself, "don't worry its nothing, and see you at fourth period."

Oh wait, maybe we have different teachers since I KNOW we're in different grades. Oh well. Let's hope not

**Clare's P.O.V.:**

Ugh! I hate Jenna for making up such a stupid rumor! I didn't get plastic surgery on my two you know whats ! I hated it and K.C. thinks the same because of that. Me and K.C. usually were a thing until that stupid Jenna (Blondie, cheerleader, and a guitar player and singer) came and stole him from me it's always Clare that gets it tough in life. always. Why can't I be happy for once. I mean my sister Darcy moved to Kenya about a year or two ago and now I'm alone with my dad since mom died in a plane accident on her way to Chicago. No survivors.

I wish everything could change overnight.

So I'm walking towards my locker looking down since my father beat me yesterday and I have a bruise in my face. No one wants to see that. I bump into someone's back and my books fell and I dropped my glasses. As the person turns to help me they step on my glasses. I didn't really care since well, that's the surgery I got, laser eye, no more glasses.

"I think they're dead" this boy says.

i didnt know what to say. i stumbled on my words. "that's okay… I had laser eye surgery."

"let me at least help you, I'm Elijah but call me Eli." and, i met someone. hear that K.C.?

lets start this the sweet way. "Clare, nice to meet you."

We shook hands. He looked kind of cute. He looked Goth though with his dark hair to the side showing his beautiful emerald eyes.

"what classes you have?" he asked.

"for first I have math, second is science, third is history, fourth is english, fifth is lunch." he just stared. "Is there anything wrong with my face?" oh no, he saw the bruise.

He kept looking at me but barely listening.

"well cya soon, meet you at fourth period… and is that a bruise on your face?"

I covered myself. i couldnt be more embarrised. "don't worry its nothing, and see you at fourth period."

Well, that was nice. He picked up my books, gave it to me and left. There was something about him I didn't want to know. But of course, my instincts always failed on me. i was still embarrised. i mean i was feeling like someone who just did Bianca! omg. im freaking out ver aboy i just met. maybe a K.C. rebound? Nah. i dont need K.C.


End file.
